


Красавчик

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), WN (W_N)



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Tentacles, Xeno, чепупела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Original Character
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Красавчик

— Идиот, идиот, идиот…

— Скажешь это ещё раз двадцать — и даже тот толстый торговец забудет твоё настоящее имя. Хотя стоп, — Маринер подняла руку вверх, — он же и так его не знает.

— Очень смешно, — Боймлер нахмурился, но почти перестал заниматься самоуничижением. — Я ведь знаю все правила, как я мог попасться в эту ловушку? — он сокрушённо покачал головой и уселся на мягкую кочку, тут же подстроившуюся под форму его тела.

— Лучше встань, — посоветовала Маринер.

— Как я мог?.. — Боймлер пропустил рекомендацию мимо ушей.

— На счёт три: раз, два… упс, уже поздно.

Кочка вздрогнула и превратилась в зубастую тварь с двумя десятками щупалец.

— Эй, я не тот… убери от меня лапы, я невкусный!

— А ты ей понравился, — судя по звучному хохоту, Маринер доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как Боймлер старается выпутаться из объятий живой кочки.

— Что стоишь? Помоги мне!

— И не подумаю, — она перезарядила свой фазер, но даже не попыталась им воспользоваться.

— Оно же меня сожрёт!

— Не сожрёт, не волнуйся. Так, покусает немножко.

— Немножко? — Боймлер дёрнулся, но шершавые щупальца ухватили его поперёк груди, а неровные острые зубы больно вонзились в спину. Чем больше он сопротивлялся, тем сильней становилась хватка, и теперь Боймлер чувствовал себя ещё большим идиотом.

— Скажи ему, чтобы оно прекратило!

— Она, — внесла Маринер незначительную поправку.

— Она, оно — да какая разница? — запричитал пуще прежнего Боймлер. — Я хочу, чтобы это меня отпустило.

— Смирись. Чепупела решила, что ты с ней заигрываешь, так что прояви уважение, Боймлер, дай ей отблагодарить тебя за внимание.

Тварь тем временем снова оскалилась и, выпустив длинный язык, лизнула Боймлера в шею.

— Отстань, говорю! — прохрипел Боймлер.

Ноль реакции.

Четыре щупальца продолжали сжимать его грудь, ещё два — обнимали за голову, а остальные норовили забраться под форму, и он никак не мог это предотвратить.

Когда раздался треск рвущейся ткани, а пуговица, держащая брюки, отлетела в траву, Боймлер ещё раз с мольбой посмотрел на Маринер, но...

— Я притворюсь, что ничего не видела, — Маринер демонстративно зажмурилась и отвернулась, начав насвистывать какую-то глупую детскую песенку.

— Что за день! — разочарованно протянул Боймлер, уже оставив попытки освободиться. Мерзкая тварь — кажется, Маринер назвала её чепупелой — пощекотала его за ухом и сумела-таки заползти к нему под одежду. Теперь несколько щупалец бесцеремонно поглаживали живот, а три других — настойчиво копошились в брюках. — Нет, не надо, — вяло простонал Боймлер, но чепупела была очень настырна: обвив широким щупальцем его член и до предела натянув кожу, она принялась подрагивать и вибрировать всей своей желеобразной массой.

— Маринер!

— Развлекайся, Боймлер. Я подойду через час.

— Через час?! Не-е-ет!..

Его мутило. Ему определённо было нехорошо. От непрекращающейся вибрации Боймлера стало так сильно укачивать, как не укачивало даже на том симуляторе с тремя центрифугами. Он постарался расслабиться и ненадолго представить, что чепупела — не мерзкая тварь, а, например, просто девушка. Ласковая и любвеобильная, желающая сделать ему нечто приятное. Он бы не стал возражать, если бы она была девушкой, верно?

Впрочем, понятия чепупелы о ласках были весьма далеки от земных. Она сворачивалась в клубок и сразу же выпрямлялась, продолжала дрожать и игриво облизывать шею, оставляла следы от зубов на спине, распускала щупальца во все стороны, то и дело скручивалась вокруг члена, мяла яйца… Боймлеру оставалось лишь ждать, когда этот кошмар закончится. Бормоча “это просто девушка”, он прикрыл глаза и сфокусировался на дыхании. Вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, снова вдох...

— О, я вижу, вы наконец-то поладили? — Маринер возникла из ниоткуда и, конечно, застала его врасплох. От неожиданности Боймлер даже не сразу сообразил, что ей ответить.

— Мы, ну это… А что, час уже прошёл?

— Ха! Ты только вошёл во вкус, да? — хмыкнула Маринер и, обращаясь уже не к нему, добавила: — Извини, чепупела, но время вышло. Поиграла — и хватит. Пора отпустить этого красавчика. Как ты выберешь: по-хорошему? Или по-плохому? — Маринер направила на молчащую тварь фазер, для надёжности подождала. — Значит, всё-таки по-плохому.

Она выстрелила, и все энергичные щупальца разом сдулись, обмякли. Боймлер, ещё не пришедший в себя после длительной трёпки, заторможенно вылез из лап чепупелы.

— Ты убила её!

— Не, — отмахнулась Маринер, — это был режим оглушения. Так что нам лучше поскорее убраться отсюда.

— Ты её оглушила? Сейчас?! — заорал Боймлер. — А сразу ты сделать этого не могла?

— Ну… Зато это было весело.

— Да я в гробу видал такое веселье!

— Думаю, чепупела с тобой бы поспорила. Интересно, она умеет спорить? И говорить? И дышать? Как она вообще дышит? — Маринер продолжала болтать всю дорогу до шаттла, и не то чтобы Боймлера это не раздражало, но он был готов потерпеть. Уж лучше слушать болтовню Маринер, чем и дальше торчать в объятиях чепупелы.

— Шевели ногами, идиот.

— Десять минут назад ты называла меня красавчиком.

— Не было такого.

— Было.

— Ты хочешь вернуться туда? — в глазах Маринер заплясали грозные черти.

— Разумеется, нет, — громко ответил Боймлер и, перейдя на шёпот, затянул, тщательно выговаривая слова: — Красавчик. Красавчик. Да, я такой. Красавчик. И вовсе не идиот.


End file.
